Eminor Per Vicis
by CheenaSantiSprinkles
Summary: Charlotte Black and Alexis Spinnet recieve the shock of their lives when a time traveling accident sends them twenty years into the past, right in the middle of the first Great War. Characters belong to my dear friend, SilverDrama.
1. The Evaders' Summer Plan Gone Wrong

**A/N: Hello, everyone! This is my first story ever to be posted, so any constructive criticism will be highly appreciated! Please try not to flame, though. If you think the story is that bad, then don't read it, simple as that! This story is going to be co-written by SilverDrama, so we both hope you enjoy it!**

**The title of the story is latin for 'Menacing With Time.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I also do not own any of SilverDrama's characters, but she has kindly given me permission to use them.**

_

* * *

_

_"Please write and present a fifty page essay on an important event in muggle world history. Essay must be fifty pages or more with over a hundred words on each page. For extra credit, students may also present three or more visual aids accompanying the project. I hope to see exceptional work from your intelligent minds! -Professor Burbage"  
_  
Charlotte sighed as she reread the notice.

"Aw man! Of all the things we were assigned, it had to be the Revolutionary War!" Alexis groaned from her spot next to an affectionate gnome. Charlotte and Alexis were spending the majority of their summer at the Burrow with the Weasley's and Harry. Due to Harry, Hermione, and Ron having a cram session (and by cram session, I mean Harry and Ron sleeping and Hermione doing work) at the dining room table, the terrible duo were forced to work on their project in the garden because Alexis couldn't grasp the meaning of 'shut your mouth!'

"Can you even spell 'revolutionary,' Sprinkles?" Charlotte asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah! Let's see... R.-E-V-A-L-U-U-S-H-I-N-A-R-I-E! Revolutionary!" Alexis shouted proudly. Charlotte sighed. "What?" the blonde girl asked innocently.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just a little stressed is all," she sighed, rubbing her temples. Alexis huffed.

"It's not MY fault we have to do this stupid un-spellable project!"

"Well, if you and Fred hadn't dyed the professor's hair blue with green polka-dots, then maybe we wouldn't have had to pick last!" Charlotte said, smacking a gnome away with her water bottle.

"Well, I personally thought it was an attractive hairstyle!" Alexis defended as she continued to pet her gnome friend.

"Yeah, you also drink tea upside down and forget how to spell your name on a regular basis," Charlotte pointed out.

"True..."

"Anyways, what do we have so far?" Charlotte asked as she clubbed two more gnomes.

"Can you pass the papers, Gnomie?" Alexis asked kindly. The small gnome scurried over to take their paper off the floor and handed it to Alexis, who fed it a cat treat that was lying around. Apparently Crookshanks didn't like tuna flavored snacks.

"'The Revolutionary War Written by Charlotte Black and Alexis Spinnet,'" Alexis read.

"Damn..." Charlotte sighed. The pair sat in a sad silence until Charlotte perked up. "I've got it!" she cried.

"Got what?! Yellow fever?! The black plague?! I'll save you Cherry!" Alexis yelled as she pointed her wand at Charlotte, who backed away in fear.

"No, no, no you idiot! A) The black plague doesn't exist anymore, and B) I meant, I know the solution to our problems!" Alexis relaxed.

"Okey dokey! What's the plan?"

"I know a way we can pass the whole essay without even researching it!" she announced proudly. Alexis stared at her dumbly.

"Okay, Cherry. I know I may be dumb at times," Cherry raised an eyebrow,"but that was just plain retarded!"

"No! I mean, what if we were able to live in the War era?" Alexis tilted her head to the side in confusion. Cherry sighed and pulled out a time-turner. "I stole this from McGonagall at the end of the year!"

"I'm still not following..." Alexis said. Charlotte smacked her forehead.

"We can go back in time to the Revolutionary War and write about what we see happening!" she yelled.

"Oh! Why didn't you just say so?" her friend replied brightly. Cherry's eyebrow twitched.

"Ignoring that, all I need to know is the amount of turns it'll take us to go back that far..." she trailed off, clearly stressed, so stressed, in fact, that she did not notice Fred and George sneak up behind her.

"HI CHERRY!" they yelled in unison, causing her to shriek in terror. Spinning around, she saw the twins dissolving in fits of laughter.

"Hello Fred, hello George. Would one of you care to pass me a gnome?" she asked calmly. Looking confused, George picked up a squirming gnome and handed it to her. Murmuring a 'thanks', she swung the gnome around and hit both twins square in the head. "You're stress relieving technique works with almost everything!" Cherry gave the thumbs up to Alexis.

"Why, thank you! I've been told by many how lethargic I am!" the three Evaders stared blankly at her.

"Sprinkles, do you know what that means?" George asked slowly.

"No, but Snape called me that on the last day of school!" she replied brightly. Charlotte sighed, again.

"Sprinkles, lethargic means 'lazy'," she explained. Alexis' face fell.

"Aw man! I've been called that five times this week!" she exclaimed. Fred looked at her oddly.

"But, Alexis. It's only Monday and you've been at the Burrow the entire time."

"But I haven't lost anything!" Alexis proudly said.

"What did you lose?" Charlotte asked.

"Nothing."

Charlotte glared at her friend. "What?" She asked.

"I may, just maybe have lost the Evaders' Map."

Three angry glares responded Alexis.

"Maybe the nargles took it," a dreamy voice said.

Fred and George groaned.

"Hey Luna." Charlotte said.

"Who are you?" Alexis asked, forgetting that Luna was her second best friend.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, I'm sorry I was hearing your conversation, but I was trying to see the nargles, and they're hiding in the tree, so I was in the tree and I heard your misfortune."

Alexis smiled. "Yup, it's terrible…so what are nargles?"

"They these small blue creatures that hide in natural things and take pleasure in stealing things," Luna explained in her dreamy voice.

George leaned over to Fred. "I don't which one's more of an airhead, Luna, or your girlfriend."

Fred turned red. "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" He shouted at his brother, very annoyed.

"Who's not your girlfriend?" Luna and Alexis asked, whereas Charlotte just snickered.

"No one," Fred said.

"So everyone's your girlfriend, isn't that a little cocky?" Alexis asked and Luna nodded.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, picked up the same gnome that she had used to smack Fred and George, and smacked Alexis and Luna.

"Ow," Luna responded.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Alexis cried.

George leaned over to Fred. "Your girlfriend's more stupid," he joked.

Fred punched George, which caused George to fall to the ground and hit Charlotte's bag, causing everything to come out.

"Oi!" Charlotte yelled. "Do you two mind? Can't you have your normal who's manlier brawl somewhere that isn't on my backpack?"

The twins rolled their eyes.

"Hey Cherry," Alexis said in a voice that was starting to copy Luna's. "What's this?" Alexis held up a gold chain with a small hourglass on it.

"Yeah Cherry," George smirked. "What is it?"

"Perhaps," Fred began, smirking, "It could be a-"

"Time-Turner."Fred and George finished together.

"Shut up!" Charlotte said. "Well, they never did say where they put Hermione's time turner, so I had to check, for the well-being of the school, to see that they put it away correctly."

Fred and George glared at her, unbelieving.

"Fine, my prankster side took over and I nicked it, happy?" Charlotte said. "Oh, and Alexis, time-travel was my idea."

"Oh…" Alexis said _lethargically_.

"What idea?" Fred asked.

"The idea that we don't research our topic and go to the past and live it, and then come back and write our report," Charlotte said.

"AWESOME IDEA!" Fred yelled.

"Take us with you!" The twins shouted in unison.

"No," Charlotte said.

"Come on Cherry." Alexis said. "It'll be more fun, we should take my old friend Luna as well, do you know her?" Alexis asked.

Charlotte smacked Alexis with the gnome again. "Fine! They can come, but only cause I'm too _lethargic_ to respond."

"Well that doesn't make sense, you're too smart to respond?!" Alexis cried.

Charlotte took the dear old gnome –who was getting tired of hitting everyone- and smacked Alexis.

"Sprinkles, you okay?" Fred asked when Alexis opened her eyes and didn't get up.

Alexis gave him a thumb up. "Just thinking how we should use the time turner Cherry stole to go back to the Revielushionarie War."

"I just said that!" Charlotte said.

"No, I just did," Alexis defended.

Charlotte was too tired to fight back. "You're right Sprinkles, what a brilliant idea you came up with!"

Alexis smiled.

"So I can come?" Luna asked.

"Sure." Charlotte said. "While we're there you can translate Alexis for us," Charlotte joked.

Ten minutes later, the five kids were standing huddled together with the time turner around all of them. "Now, two turns to that dial should do it," Charlotte said.

"This dial?" Fred asked pointing to one.

"NO!" Charlotte yelled. "That's the millennium turner; we'd go back two thousand years ago!"

"That'd be interesting." Fred snickered.

"Just do that one," Charlotte pointed to the second smallest dial.

"Fine," Fred said. Fred turned the dial twice and everything went black.

When the five could see again, all they could see were four boys standing over them, one with a broom in his hands.

"James Potter, must you run into everyone on the Quidditch team?!" one of the four chided.

"Relax, Pete, I've never even seen these losers before!" Charlotte's eyes widened. _'It can't be...'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: There you have it, chapter numero uno! Now, look down to the bottom left of your screen. Do you see that pretty little button that says 'review?' Click on it! It's calling for you, it says,"Someone click me! I'm all alone, I need to be loved!" Please don't let the review button down!**


	2. Welocome to Hogwarts! again

**Sprinkles A/N: Ok. to the few of you who actually read this, I am so sorry I haven't updated in almost two months, but it's just been a really crazy two months for me! First, I have had project, after project, after project in all of my subjects at school, so I have been completely tied up with trying to maintain my A average (because if I do, I'll be able to go to any concert I want after school's out!). Second, I got hit in the face with a softball at practice, so I got a fat lip bigger than Angelina Jolie's, I knocked one of my top teeth crooked and actually partially severed the root, chipped my bottom tooth, and have a nice jagged scar to remind me how much I suck at catching, so I'll be on a soft food diet for the next six weeks to keep from completely severing the root and getting a fake tooth. Third, I was being a brilliant person and touched a hot french fry pan, so I have a first, almost second, degree burn on my hand (the sad thing is, the pan was close to the sink, so while I was running my hand under cold water, I got to eat my fries... they were really good and crispy). Fourth, my Grandpap passed on (may he rest in peace), so we had to drive up for his funeral, and then we went from there to Florida for Spring Break! Messed up, I know. We then had a mix up with our hotel room, and then had to deal with the millions of people at Disney World. Now, we're_ finally _back home, and I_ finally _managed to get this typed up. Sorry it's a little short... I had to get something out, and this is what came to me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I also do not own any of SilverDrama's characters, but she has kindly given me permission to use them.**

**Warnings: This chapter, and probably many of the rest, contains or will contain a couple of curse words, but not many, so if you're offended by that, let me know and I'll get rid of them all together, but I don't think you'll have any problems. Also, please let me know where my writing, grammar, spelling, etc. need improvement, I'd love to hear what you guys think!**

* * *

Charlotte, still out of it from the crash landing, swung her leg weakly to the left.

"What are you trying to do?" the sandy haired boy that she knew to be Remus asked, a pale eyebrow raised inquisitively.

Charlotte whimpered a fake pout, "Trying to kick Fred."

"Well, just like life, you suck at it," Fred chuckled back.

Charlotte's eyes shot open in fury. She immidiately regained her senses, sprung up, and kicked him as though she were a professional football player. "Who sucks now?"

Fred was trying to hide the pain from the hardest kick he ever got. "You," Fred (tried to) smirk as he panfully stood up, face to face with Charlotte. Charlotte, as mad as ever, pulled her arm back to deliver a slap, but was restrained by the strangers she now recognized as the Marauders.

"Crazy bitch," young Sirius muttered to James, who gave a very manly giggle in aggreance. Charlotte, who had stupendous hearing abilities thanks to her fox counterpart, turned and punched him right in his pretty face, causing a massive nose bleed.

"Geez, kiddo, quit the kung-fu!" her eyes flared with rage again at the word 'kiddo', and may just have presented him with another well thought out 'gift' if not for an absolutely outraged voice cutting in.

"MISTER BLACK!" The nine kids looked over at an angry -when was she not- Professor McGonagall storming across the Quidditch field.

"And what may I do for you today, Minnie?" Sirius asked with a mock bow.

"What are you doing?" She furiously asked.

"Why, just practicing martial arts with our new friends, of course! You never know when ninjas could appear."

"Or rabid ninja bunnies! I heard they throw kunai knives shaped like carrots at you!" Alexis chimed in from the ground, looking at them all with fearful blue eyes.

McGonagall opened here mouth to scold Sirius but stopped when she heard Alexis's very educated (**A/N:** **If I do type so myself, which I did**) theory. "Who are they?"

Sirius shrugged. "The red-head's a bitch though." Charlotte, once again, went to smack him, but was restrained by James, Peter, and Remus. "Damn, girl! Just calm down!" he yelled, hiding behing McGonagall.

"Just who are you five?" McGonagall asked, shooing Sirius away like an unwanted puppy.

"That's a sensitive question," Fred said with a wink.

"It's not like we're God or anything," Alexis said. Everyone -except Luna, who was wandering around aimlessly in a circle- turned to Alexis.

"Are you five escapees from St. Mungo's?" McGonagall asked suspiciously.

"I ask myself that question everyday," George sighed as he threw his arms around Charlotte and Alexis

"Then who are you?" McGonagall asked. The five teens looked down, trying to think of what to say, when Alexis piped in.

"Well, we're definitely not the ones who stole your time-turner to try and cheat our way out of an essay by going back to that time period, but accidentally set the turner for twenty instead of two-hundred!"

"SPRINKLES!" they all hissed, but it was too late.

"My time-turner? What year do you all come from?" she demanded.

"1994," Luna spoke for the first time. McGonagall let her gaze rest on Luna before addressing the whole group.

"Alright, then. I can't do anything right now because you won't be my students for another twenty years, but you five are in big trouble when we you get back to the future!"

Charlotte chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah, um... about that. You see, we kinda, sorta, might have, accidentally landed on it, and we kinda, sorta, might have, accidentally crushed it into little bite sized pieces..."

"And no matter how tempting it is, DON'T bite them!" Alexis said, flicking a little piece of golden material to the side. The reaminer of her group-minus Luna, who was sniffing a golden piece curiously- hung their heads, sighing.

"Alright, you five, you're going to accompany me to Professor Dumbledore, and don't think that you four are off the hook!" she turned to the Marauders, who had managed to tip-toe a whole five yards away from the scene. "You will be coming as well, seeing as you were here when it happened. That, and I don't trust Mr. Potter and Mr. Black to keep this incident a secret without some... motivation from the headmaster. Honestly, Remus, why must you be friends with them?" Remus shrugged.

"I ask myself that question everyday," he sighed, mimicking George and throwing his arms around Peter, James, and Sirius. McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Just follow me. After we speak to Dumbledore, I'll take your two blonde friends to the Hospital Wing. I believe your fall may have cause damage to their thinking processes. Poppy can fix that right up."

"Sorry, Professor, but the idiocy there is completely natural. Trust me, our Poppy has inspected them numerous times. She wonders what it is, but the only explanation I can think of is that they're true to their blonde nature. No offense, guys," George said.

"What?" both replied dreamily, having tuned out the converstaion long ago.

"Well then, come along, the headmaster will be very interested to meet you five long before he ever should," with that, McGonagall turned on her heel, expecting the others to follow.

"Let's make a run for it!" Sirius whispered. James nodded, and Peter and Remus just rolled their eyes. Before the duo could move, however, they heard something that would crush their escape chances.

_"Petrificus totalus!"_ Charlotte and Alexis shouted at the same time. Instantly, the two escapees fell to the ground, completely petrified. The two girls shared a smirk.

"Why, thank you! That relieves the stress of having to keep those two in check!" McGonagall said, shocked.

"Of course, Professor. Just remember the names Charlotte Black and Alexis Spinnet when you're grading our Transfiguration exams in 1994. Now, Fred, you and George grab James, and Peter, you and Remus grab Sirius. After you, Professor," completely unaware of the shocked looks on everyone's faces, even Luna's and Alexis's. She took a look over everyone before realizing what she had done.

_'Oh, shit! I mentioned I was a Black!'_

* * *

**Sprinkles A/N: **Whew, there you have it! Ok, note some things. One: author's notes will be labeled to avoid confusion. Two: For those who read, I'm very sorry for the long period of absence (and for spilling all my problems into a long author's note. Shouldn't have troubled you all, though you probably don't care). To make up for that, I will be posting a new chapter tomorrow. I have to do something during Science, I'm finding it hard to sleep with the teacher talking so loud. Gosh, it's like he wants us to learn or something... crazy...

**SilverDrama AN**: Okay people, I'm ashamed of ALL the people who lacked reviewing capability, if you all don't review, I'll send Charlotte after you with one of the gnomes!!


End file.
